


Snowed In

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slash, kiss, relationship, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT. Just a short look at a skiing vacation Flash is taking with Peter and Gwen.Established trio relationship. FlashxPeterxGwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

 

 

 

**A/N: I was trying to fill a prompt on one of the LJ TASM memes, and somehow it deviated from what the prompt was meant to be. It still has elements of the prompt, to be fair but I don’t think it was what the prompter meant. And so...yeah. I can’t fully remember the prompt, but it was something like this. They go on a skiing vacation and they get snowed in. It’s really cold, they have to keep warm somehow. So yeah, that didn’t really happen here. Oops. Still, I thought I might as well share it. I’m so sorry. This pairing is one of my favourite pairings and I’ve just horribly ruined it haha. Well, but I don’t know. Maybe it’s tolerable. I really hope so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.Just a fan with love for Spidey.**

Flash was not in a good mood. Here he was, stuck in bed with a sprained ankle while his boyfriend and his girlfriend were abandoning him to go and ski. No, that was unfair. Peter and Gwen were both a hell of a lot more considerate than he was. If he had not insisted that they go, he knew they would have stayed with him. Still, it was their last night at the ski lodge. He wanted them to be able to get in one last time skiing. Gwen was practically an expert skier, having been to the Swiss Alps before with her family. Flash too had some experience on the slopes. Peter had never been skiing before, but under Gwen and Flash’s tutelage, he was becoming a great skier. It was really surprising how fast he picked it up.

It was cosy, in the room the three teens were sharing. The room was not big, but the fireplace was. The bed was round, and super soft. It was actually hard to fit them all even with some contortion by Peter and Flash who were both tall, but they made it work. They had actually booked two rooms, but that had just been for show. Nobody knew the three were dating. Everyone just thought they were all really good friends. That was how it had started. Flash was already friends with Gwen, but he only got closer to Peter after Peter’s Uncle died. That had been a tough time for Peter, but Gwen and Flash had pulled him through it. And somehow, their friendship had turned into a relationship. It had happened slowly. Gwen and Peter were already dating, but they knew there was something missing. And it had turned out that what was missing was Flash. He had been so shocked when they had told him what they wanted. Really, deep down he did not think he was good enough for Peter or Gwen. Still, that did not mean he would pass up on the chance to be with them. And so here he was, four months later. They had not gotten tired of him yet. Flash did not like to think about it though. It was depressing, thinking about what his life would be like if he did not have Gwen and Peter by his side.

Flash had been flipping through one of the glossy fashion magazines that Gwen had brought with her. He was bored out of his mind. It had only been ten minutes since Peter and Gwen had left. He knew, because he kept glancing at the clock. There was no TV, no cell reception and the only book in the room was an old copy of Frankenstein. Flash had already seen the movie so he did not see the point of reading the book. So, all he could do was stare at the fire or read Gwen’s magazines. VOGUE and COSMOPOLITIAN had won in the end. Although he preferred to look at the pictures rather than read any of the articles. Hearing a knock on the door, Flash hurriedly tossed the magazines out of the bed and onto the floor. If Gwen found out he had been reading her magazines, there would be no end to her teasing. He was relieved when the door opened and Peter was the one who walked in, carrying a mug which he carefully took over to the nightstand by the bed. It was steaming, and had marshmallows floating on top.

“What are you doing here?” Flash asked, scowling at Peter.

Peter half smiled, his shoulders rising in a lazy shrug as he sat down on the bed and took off his padded jacket. “We’re snowed in. Anyway, aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Yeah, I guess” Flash admitted as he took hold of Peter’s hand, and they gazed at each other for a short while.Peter leaned in and kissed Flash, and they did not part until they heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, are you guys starting without me?” Gwen was standing by the doorway, a mock frown on her face as her hands rested firmly on her hips. Then she grinned, walking around the bed to sit on the other side of Flash. “I didn’t say to stop...” Gwen paused as she noticed what was lying on the floor. She picked up her magazines then narrowed her eyes at Flash. “Wait, what are these doing on the floor? I could have sworn I put them on the nightstand. Flash, care to explain?”

Flash exchanged a pleading look with Peter, who sighed. “Actually, it was me Gwen”

Gwen arched an eyebrow as she unlaced her boots, tugging them off before setting them neatly on the floor. “Really,Pete?”

“Do you want some of this?” Pete sidestepped the question, offering Gwen the mug that was resting on the nightstand.

“Ooh, hot chocolate!” Gwen smiled brightly as she accepted, taking a sip of the hot drink. She picked out the marshmallows and offered them to Flash and Pete, since she had gone off marshmallows after a childhood incident involving burnt s’mores. “Mmm...This is so good, you guys should try some too” She passed the cup to Flash, who promptly downed half of the drink, despite the heat it was emitting. Flash gave the cup to Peter who was more cautious, blowing on the drink before drinking the rest in slow sips .Flash felt warm and content. He could blame that on the hot drink, but he knew it was because they were all together. Flash did not see himself as a romantic, and his parents were a good example of how love could go sour. The bitterness between his parents after their divorce...It had been awful. Flash knew he never, ever wanted to be in a position like that. Yet here he was, in love with Peter and Gwen. It seemed impossible, to be able to love more than one person at once. Yet he knew it was possible because it had happened to him, creeping up unaware until it was too late. He had not told them, but he was sure they knew. He just was afraid. Telling them would make everything too real. One day he would be ready, but he was not sure when that day would come...

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
